


ACU

by RedStonePrime



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Dinosaurs, acu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStonePrime/pseuds/RedStonePrime
Summary: In the deep, thick jungles of Isla Nublar, ACU are tasked with recapturing some of the most dangerous animals on the planet.





	

It was a cold, damp, stormy day on the island of Isla Nublar. Trees were swaying violently in the harsh gale-force wind as dry, crispy leaves of different colours were scattered all over the muddy footprints left by the island's resident dinosaurs.  
The island was packed full of tourists from all over the world, visiting the park as it was the only way to see these magnificent creatures. There were people both young and old. The younger ones jumped in excitement at what they were seeing as others were taking videos and photographs of their adventures there. There was so much to see at the park that would make anyone laugh in excitement.  
within the control room, to the north-west side of the park, Claire was watching the monitors calmly, making sure that none of the dinosaurs managed to escape from their enclosures. one of the screens was broadcasting paddock 9, which housed the parks resident T. Rex.  
Paddock 9 was the biggest enclosure in the park, it's large metal walls visible from miles away. inside the paddock, fans applauded as they watched the dinosaur finish devouring a goat, which it was fed on an hourly basis, and roared ferociously at the walls of its enclosure, making the viewing area vibrate so much that it almost knocked a few visitors off their feet.  
Another paddock, which was located outside the main park and closed to anyone but employees, was paddock 11, which housed the parks newest attraction, the Indominus Rex. Claire inspected this paddock regularly, making sure it hadn't managed to escape, as that would lead to disaster. However, if a dinosaur did escape, then ACU (Asset Containment Unit) could take of the situation.  
ACU was a highly trained division of InGens private security division that was tasked with recapturing any Dinosaurs that had escaped. Most members in the ACU worked in the armed forces, making them the perfect people for the job. The teams leader, Katashi Hamada, was well skilled at his job, being able to recapture even the biggest and most dangerous dinosaurs on the park.  
"We've got another one out of containment!" he ordered to his men as they geared up to recapture the escaped asset.  
ACU were equipped with the most advance weapons, including high-voltage tasers and net launchers. They were also equipped with more lethal weaponry, should a situation ever get out of hand. Their Garage contained a Mercedes Benz G63 AMG 6x6 and a Mercedes Benz sprinter, both of which were perfect for going over the islands treacherous terrain.  
ACU arrived at the location and searched the area. They managed to locate the escaped dinosaur and recaptured it quietly. After they recaptured it, the transported it back to its enclosure.  
"That was a good mission, men!" Hamada told them proudly.  
"Thanks boss!" Lee replied.  
ACU then arrived back at their headquarters and put their weapons into storage.  
Back inside the control room, Claire was watching the events and sat down in relief as she saw that they have handled the situation without any trouble.  
Working for ACU was a dangerous job, as some members don't last more than a day without being killed or seriously injured. The current team, however, have suffered no losses thus far, with only a few being seriously injured, but they recovered shortly after. Their most dangerous mission was trying to recapture the parks resident T. Rex, but the handled it with only a few injuries as their weapons and armour were designed to handle these situations. The team then had their lunch and discussed how well their missions together went over the past few years.


End file.
